1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the conservation of power consumption in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more systems become portable, increased reliance will necessarily be placed on portable power supplies, particularly batteries. Reducing power consumption by processors becomes increasingly important as the industry moves to maximize battery life. Even in stationary systems, excessive power consumption translates into higher operational costs. Additionally, increasingly stringent governmental requirements and environmental standards militate toward reducing the power consumed in a computer system where possible.
A typical high performance system consumes a large amount of power because the system generally uses high-speed microprocessors and co-processors. System reliability and battery life are problematic for a system that consumes excessive power. For example, a typical high frequency microprocessor may increase temperature rapidly when the microprocessor consumes full power and operates at peak performance.
However, many applications, such as word processing, do not require the microprocessor to operate at full power because a typical high performance microprocessor can support more than a typical word processor. Accordingly, it is not necessary to keep a high performance system operating at full power at all times because running at full power not only reduces the battery life, but also affects overall system reliability.
Therefore, it is wasteful to keep a system running at full power at all times.